1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medication dispenser. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an improved dispenser for liquid medication that can measure an exact dose of liquid medicine.
Many medications are available in liquid forms because liquid medications generally work faster and better than tablets and capsules. Young children are more likely to be given liquid medicine than medicine in other forms, especially because liquid medicines are easier to administer. One common error with liquid medications involves taking the wrong dose. Even the most conscientious caregivers can measure a wrong dose because of confusion between different dose measurements. For example, some liquid medications are measured in milliliters, others in teaspoons, some with measuring cups, and some with syringes. Additionally, it can be difficult to measure an exact dosage required because liquid medication can easily spill out of a bottle. Thus, a device that provides an exact dosage of a liquid medication to prevent over dosage or improper administration of medication is desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that claim exact measure medication dispensers. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. The foregoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Some prior art devices disclose a measurement cup that can be removably attached to a bottle and used as a cap. The cup comprises a plurality of markings thereon for indicating the amount of liquid contents therein. Other devices disclose squeeze dispensers having a cup affixed at the top portion thereof. The cup is in fluid communication with the interior of the dispenser via a tube. As the dispenser is squeezed, liquid travels from the interior of the dispenser, through the tube, and exits into the cup.
Other devices disclose a container having a reservoir at its opening within the interior volume thereof. The reservoir is in fluid communication with the interior volume so that it can collect and hold liquid contents therein. When the container is tipped to one side, the liquid contents within the reservoir can be poured out of the container. Because the reservoir blocks the opening of the container, contents within the interior volume do not dispense while the contents in the reservoir are poured out.
The foregoing devices, however, do not disclose a medication dispenser that can be removably attached to a bottle for dispensing a predetermined amount of content therefrom. Additionally, the devices disclosed in the prior art have several known drawbacks. These devices are limited in that the dispensing mechanism is integral to the container in which it is installed. Thus, the dispensing mechanism is limited for use with a single container. Furthermore, the prior art devices do not allow the user to pour liquid contents back into a container when a reservoir has been overfilled.
The present invention overcomes these limitations by disclosing a medication dispenser that can be threadably attached to various types of bottles. Thus, the present invention increases the versatility of a medication dispenser by providing one that can be utilized with a number of different container and bottle types, and further one that is easily interchangeable and removable. The present invention further comprises a valve that can be used to control the flow of liquid to the reservoir thereof. It is therefore submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to exact measure medication dispensers. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.